Moonrise
by Nova's Fate
Summary: What if Sirius had not died that night at the ministry? What if Voldemort was killed? What if Remus held a secret and was captured? [note: i suck at summaries, sorry]


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and Company belongs to the talented J.K. Rowling.  
  
Author's Note: Read this as if Sirius was not killed that night at the Ministry and Please Review!  
  
Putting an R rating on it because of the theme of non-con, it's just to be sure... I'm not yet completely familiar with the rating system but if you all think its really just pg-13, do tell and I will change it.  
  
Warnings: Angst, Mention of Non-Con, Abuse, Slash, Non-Explicit Slash scene  
  
Moonrise:  
  
He had his head bent and streams of black hair were falling in his face. Sirius Black looked on at his lover's bruised and cut up face. When everything was finally settling down this had to happen. Voldemort was killed; Harry had recovered from depression and was in the loving care of surprisingly Draco Malfoy; Sirius himself had almost completely recovered from his Azkaban experience, and Remus...  
  
Sirius could not believe Remus hid that secret from him and was having trouble stomaching the present situation. He could remember the day he found out; it was merely weeks before this tragedy. He remembered as they lay in the aftermath of their passion the talk had turned to their past. Sirius remembered how Remus nuzzled into his chest and tried to ignore the questions, closed his eyes and pretended not to hear the question. Remus knew of what happened to Sirius in Azkaban but Remus had never mentioned those years. That was when he had found out. He had found out what Lucius Malfoy had done, had ruined. He remembered how Remus began to weep as he mentioned the rape, the pain of the following change when the wolf attempted to kill himself because he didn't understand why it wasn't Sirius taking his human counter-part. Sirius didn't know what to do with Remus but understood finally why Remus was so submissive now, why he would let Sirius do what he wanted with him without a word... why he had flinched during their first kiss.  
  
And now this... this horrible thing. One week ago, Remus was captured by Malfoy. Sirius had flown into a rage when he found his and Remus' cottage in disarray and the words written on the wall in his lover's blood, "He's mine." Sirius sent out the word immediately and he spent the following five days searching any possible place that Malfoy could be with Draco and Snape. Finally he found the man. He remembered how the three entered the house to find Malfoy waiting for them. He could still hear the bastard's cynical laugh when Sirius had demanded the where-abouts of his lover. Snape and Draco attacked the man and Sirius went to search for Remus, his Remmy...  
  
He remembered the moment that he found Remmy. Remus was naked and hanging from his hands, which were chained together. Even from far away Sirius could see the cuts and blood pouring off of the werewolf. The most disturbing thing however was this silver band around his werewolf's abdomen; it appeared to be crushing his ribs and at the same time burning the skin. He remembered the smell of fresh wolfsbane and blood as he moved closer to the hurt man. When Sirius was finally next to his lover, he was shocked. Sitting in the infirmary chair, Sirius recalled the shock and hatred for Lucius when he realized that his lover had been raped... repeatedly. Sirius recalled the moment where stalled and almost cried. Although he remembered little from the following minutes, he recalled how Remus was shaking in his arms as Sirius wrapped his lover in his cloak and pulled the band off of him. Sirius could still imagine the smell of the various poisons, which were injected into the broken man. Sirius left the cell to find that Draco and Snape had been victorious. Unfortunately Remus had remained unconscious when they reached the Hogwarts Infirmary. A doctor specializing in trauma was brought in to assist Madame Pomfrey in deciding if magic could be used to assist the hurt man.  
  
Sirius' musings were interrupted as the doctor came in. Sirius lifted his head and brushed the hair out of his face. The doctor listed the various issues including broken ribs, a broken arm, various cuts and wounds, the burn, but the most troubling was the coma.  
  
"Well can anything be done?" Sirius was bordering on hysterical.  
  
"Well, we are unable to heal him while he is in the coma because the magic could destroy his mind, unfortunately, Mr. Lupin is lost in his own mind," the doctor began, "I have an idea but it is extremely risky. I realize Mr. Black that as a trained Auror, you would be able to handle the effects but I worry greatly about how the treatment will be received on the other end-"  
  
Sirius cut him off, "I am willing to do anything."  
  
The doctor began to explain. With some powerful magic, Sirius would have to create a mind link between himself and his mate in which he would relieve Remus of some of the pain by sending a different emotion, which should coax the werewolf out of his catatonic state. There was one problem, however. The full moon was in less than 18 hours and he had to return to his home to secure their cottage so Remus could transform in a place he was familiar with. He also had another situation to deal with. When Sirius had first realized his love for the beautiful man, he had done research about werewolves and their mating habits. He recalled reading about the depression that would set in if they were raped and the dominant mate didn't reclaim the werewolf. Sirius knew what he would have to do after the transformation but he was afraid that his lover's body couldn't handle it with the extensive damage.  
  
Sirius looked to the doctor and said, "Prepare what needs to be done and I will return in a few hours time; I have to prepare a place for him to transform." The doctor nodded in reply and Sirius walked outside of the Hogwarts grounds and apparated to his and Remus' home. It was a small cottage in a secluded forest in Ireland. As Sirius walked up the stairs of the porch and passed the swing that Remus loved, he began to silently cry. His lover might not survive... He began to secure the premises and thought about the past. When he had returned to Remus after Azkaban, his Remmy nurtured him and let Sirius push him around in little fights but never one did he ever fight back. Sirius, when he had cooled down after such fights, did not understand why Remus took such abuse. Now he understood though; he understood that Remus knew that Sirius had to let the anger out. Sirius had finished securing the cottage and returned to Hogwarts.  
  
There was now 15 hours before the Moonrise. Sirius sat on the bed with his lover and held his limp hand. Everyone had cleared the infirmary to give the two privacy as the link was established. Sirius began to mutter wandless magic and a soft glow formed in between their entwined hands. Sirius began to see what had happened. Remus was cooking when Lucius stormed the home and Remus was paralyzed with fear at seeing his attacked once again. Remus was knocked unconscious and brought to the hiding place in which he was subjected to tortures that no living person should have to go through. After Sirius saw the abominations wrought on his lover, he began to send comforting thoughts about how nothing was going to hurt him again and that he would protect him. He also repeated that he loved him and needed him. After about twenty minutes of coaxing, Remus came out of the state and moaned in pain. As Remus began to open his eyes, Sirius brushed his hand against Remus' swollen cheek and gave him a small kiss. Golden eyes gazed into blue. "Let me call the doctor, love..."  
  
After Remus had been healed, physically at least, Sirius picked the sleeping man up. Remus had been warned about the pain of his bones re- breaking and setting and the re-opening of wounds but didn't realize the intensity of it. When the healing was finally over, after a total of 7 hours, Remus was exhausted and sore. With about 6 hours to go before Moonrise, Sirius let him sleep as he brought his lover home in his arms. Sirius took off his shirt and spooned up against the sleeping werewolf and only woke the man up with one hour left before the Moonrise. Sirius had forced Remus to eat a little but noticed that Remus was still catatonic emotionally. Sirius made his move then.  
  
Sirius swiftly bent over and picked his lover up from the kitchen chair. He cradled the obviously weakened body to his bare chest and brought him upstairs to their bed. Sirius laid him down gently but there was a hint of fear in Remus' eyes. Sirius crawled and sat between his lover's legs and slowly bent to kiss Remus. As Sirius kissed the man lying beneath him, he gently unbuttoned the other man's shirt. When Remus' shirt was removed, Sirius began to kiss the scars on his chest and arms. Sirius finally kissed him on the lips and looked the werewolf in the eyes. "Mine..." He crooned into his lover's ears. Remus finally began to cry and Sirius just sat there and rocked the beautiful werewolf he loved. "Just let it go, love, let it go. They won't hurt you anymore; you are mine." Sirius purred those words repeatedly until there was very little time before the transformation. Sirius removed Remus' remaining clothes and placed the blankets upon him. Sirius curled up next to him and crooned into his ears words of love and safety.  
  
The Transformation began at Moonrise, the hated time by all werewolves. Sirius attempted to still Remus' body as the pain began but Remus still convulsed in pain. When the transformation was complete, a weakened grey werewolf lay next to Sirius. Moony began to attempt to stand to get his bearings when the wolf realized that there was a human next to him. Moony's immediate reaction was to growl but Sirius just stuck out his hand and in Moony's weakened state, Sirius was not worried about being bitten for his reaction time was much faster. Moony stuck out his muzzle and warily sniffed at the human's hand. Moony realized that the human was his human counter-parts mate. At this point the wolf collapsed from the exhaustion of both the transformation and from the ordeal that his human counter-part went through. For the remainder of the Moon, Sirius stayed curled up against his wolf and stroked his wolf's broken body.  
  
As dawn approached, Sirius wrapped a blanket around his wolf and held onto the weak body as the transformation occurred. When the transformation was complete, Sirius was holding his lover gently in his arms. Remus, although extremely weakened from both the transformation but especially from the ordeal, seemed more emotionally healed. Sirius realized what he would now have to do to complete his lover's emotional healing. Sirius slowly laid his lover back down on the bed. He then removed his own clothing and crawled up to his weakened lover.  
  
As Remus watched his mate crawl towards him, fear only flashed through him once because he knew that Sirius would never hurt him. Sirius started at Remus' head and worked his way down leaving gentle kisses all over his lover's slim body. As Sirius entered his lover, he gently bit the werewolf's neck as a claiming gesture. He remembered the first time they made love and Remus had given him an identical bite as he gave himself to Sirius completely. As they moved together, they were both healed.  
  
As they lay in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Sirius decided to ask his lover a very important question. He reached over to their bed table and pulled out a box.  
  
"I was going to ask you this before, um, this ordeal happened," Sirius began, "Would you marry me Remus Lupin?"  
  
Remus was shocked, "You want me....? But I... I have been ruine-"  
  
Sirius cut him off with a fierce kiss, "You are mine and I want you. Please marry me?"  
  
Remus gave a gentle smile, the type of smile only reserved for Sirius, "Of course I will Siri."  
  
"You are so beautiful Remmy..." Sirius ended the conversation with a gentle kiss and slipped on a beautiful white gold rind on his lover's fingers. "Mine..." and Sirius nuzzled his now fiancés face. And then the Sun rose.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What do you guys think? Review Please!  
  
Apollo Out. Slàn. 


End file.
